


to be in love

by willowmellontree



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abused Draco Malfoy, Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Angst with a Happy Ending, Azkaban, Doctor who universe is mentioned, Evil Lucius Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, I dont own it, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Original Character(s), Protective Draco Malfoy, Protective Harry Potter, Slytherin Harry Potter, kind Narcissa, most of the love is in the end of this story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:16:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 20
Words: 10,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: Harry meets Draco for the first time in Madam Malkins.as the years come and go the to boys go on lodes of adventures, and do everything together.In the holidays they write letters and tell their deepest darkest secrets...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THIS IT BELONGS TO JK ROWLING

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I MARK THIS AS A MATURE BECAUSE IT HAS UPSETTING SCENES CONTAINING ABUSE AND HEAVY ANGST.  
> IF YOU ARE WORRIED PLEASE DO NOT READ AS I CARE ABOUT YOU.  
> IF YOU HAVE ANY PROPLEMS PLEASE CONTACT ME. IF YOU CARRY ON READING PLEASE BE CAREFUL AS MY STORY LINE MIGHT CHANGE!  
> CONSIDER THIS A WARNING.  
> THANK YOU AND DON'T FEEL LIKE YOU HAVE TO DO ANYTHING.

Eleven-year-old Harry Potter sided along into a small shop in diagon ally, called  **Madam Malkin's robes for every occasion.**

A middle-aged witch pulled young Harry to a platform, next to that platform was another platform in which held a pasty looking boy, around Harry's age, with white-blonde hair and pale grey eyes. The witch that the emerald green eyed boy seemed to be madam malkin started measuring Harry.

The blonde boy spoke."Are you going to Hogwarts too? I am. My name is Draco Malfoy, nice to meet you. Your Harry Potter aren't you?" Draco grinned at the jet-black haired boy.

"Yes, im Harry, nice to meet you to Draco." Harry stuck out his hand and Draco took it. 

The blonde boy stared at the other boy for a moment. "Do you want to be my friend at school and all the time .? Draco questioned the green-eyed boy.

Harry smiled and said, "Oh yes, please I've never had a friend before." He grinned a lot at the reaction that was planted on his new friends face.

"You have never had a friend before. Where have you been for 10 years? Draco looked angry.

Im a way of speaking you could say that Draco Malfoy was upset at this piece of news.

"Well, I have been in the cupboard under the stairs," Harry said.

The two boys paid for their robes and set off down the high street.

As they talked about Harry's so-called family and Draco hadn't said anything about his, the green-eyed boy decided to ask him.

"Draco, whats your family like." The young blonde looked exasperated.

"um well, my mother is kind and she helps me when my fa... when I get in trouble I mean. As for my father, he's nothing special" The blonde said this quickly as if he didn't want to be herd."So Harry, do you want to meet my mother, shes over there and I take it you're not with anyone?

Draco's new best friend was delighted. "yes please Draco. I would like to meet her and be with you." Harry said politely.

The two friends walked up to a young witch in about her thirties. Draco introduced Harry to his mother.

"Mother, this is Harry Potter, My new best friend. Harry this is my mother." 

Narcissa smiled at Harry and her son. She stuck out her hand to Harry."A pleasure to meet you, Harry."

Harry took her hand." Its a pleasure to meet you too Mrs Malfoy, Draco here has been a very good friend so far."

"So, do you two boys want ice-cream now. It's my treat." Narcissa said kindly.

Both boys smiled in glee and said together ."yes, please."

So all three of them strolled down the road, Draco and Harry chatting away while Holding hands.


	2. Station salution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry send letters to Draco for the remainder of the holiday.

**Dear Harry,**

**I am so grateful I met you at Diagon ally yesterday. I thought I would write so you have something to do in your cupboard.**

**I say we should meet up at kings cross station. im going on my own as mother and father are at work that day.what do you think?**

**I added some parchment a quill and some ink to this as I knew you wouldn't have any yet if you ordered them. please reply and use Hedwig.shes a beautiful owl.**

**From Draco.**

**\----------------------------------------**

**To Draco,**

**Im also glad we met.thanks for my letter. it I dull in my cupboard.im all alone when we go to kings cross and I also think its a good idea that we meet up as I have no idea where to meet.all i**

**know is that uncle Vernon is dropping me off at 10:00, and the platform is 9 3/4.between 9 and 10. thanks for the writing material.**

**Love Harry.**

**\-----------------------------------------**

**To Harry,**

**shall we meet at platform 9 3/4 at half ten?**

**See you tomorrow.**

**Love Draco.**

**P.S**

**DONT WRITE ANYMORE PLEASE, BECAUSE MY FATHER WILL FIND OUT.**

**\----------------------------------------**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it


	3. Hogwarts express train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco are on the train

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IMPLIED CHILD ABUSE

Harry Potter searched for a good ten minutes before he found platform 9 and 10. there was his blonde friend he had met the day before yesterday leaning against the pillar with his arms crossed

looking worried until he had sight of Harry.

once the jet black boy got closer Draco went up to him." where have you been.I've been waiting 5 minutes?

The green-eyed boy shrugged. I got lost, sorry." Said, Harry. suddenly Harry grabbed onto his friend's arm. "What if I crash Draco? Harry questioned.

The blonde smiled. " You won't crash, I promise." Harry still looked a bit nerverse." look if it makes you feel better I'll hold on to your hand if you want." 

Harry nodded and grabbed the blonde's hand tightly. He looked at it and saw it had a big red mark on it as if someone had hit him with a wand. "Draco, whats wrong with your hand? Questioned the dark haired boy.

"Nothing." The other boy replied quickly, as he pulled Harry into the barrier on the wizard platform.

There where thousands of wizards and witches everywhere, wearing all sorts of colours. This was the first time either boy was on this platform so everything was overwhelming.

They got their trunks and gave it to an old wizard with a beard, and then headed to a carriage near the back of the train. it was empty and small enough for two people. The blonde was looking down to

the ground. Hiding his hand so Harry couldn't see.

"Draco, please tell me where you got that red mark from." The dark haired boy pleaded.

Draco murmured something very quickly, but said it again this time louder and slower."My father did it." The young blonde started crying while leaning his head against Harry's shoulder. The green-

eyed boy stroked his friends platinum blonde hair." please don't tell anyone Harry, I wasn't supposed to tell you but you are my best friend. I've never had a friend before please Harry." Draco started crying again.

Harry's insides started sobbing with anger. he wanted to tell off Draco's father for making him cry."I promise Draco. I won't let anything happen to you. 

just then the compartment door opened up and there stood a ginger-haired boy. " oh, Malfoy. well, this compartment is full. um bye." A few minutes after he left, Harry spoke up. " well what was that all about? Asked the green-eyed boy.

Draco just smiled weakly." That's weasly. My father and his father don't get along because their family are blood-traitors. Im supposed to hate muggle-borns and blood-traitors or my father will, well tell me off."

The lunch trolley rolled up so the boys got a few of everything.

Harry spoke while eating a chocolate frog. "Well do you hate them?" He asked

"No, I don't. I have nothing against them" The blonde answered.

As the train proceeded its journey up England the two boys chattered until it pulled into a small station.

Harry and Draco got off together and headed off into the direction of a huge man calling " firs years!" 

They went into a boat along with two other timid boys. After that, they got led to a big oak door in which they were told to wait at and for a good ten minutes, they waited until it opened up.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco get sorted...

Standing there was a tall sturdy witch with rectangular spectacles. "I am professor McGonigal, Deputy Headmistress. please follow me and keep quiet until you hear your name than sit on the stool to be sorted, understand? 

Everyone nodded, some of them trembling a bit.

The first years followed McGonigal into a massive hall, filled with candles and thousands of students. At the front was the stool the witch had told them about, and a dirty worn hat was sitting

on top. the eleven years old all jumped when it started to sing in a loud voice. Harry and Draco looked at each other amused, but they weren't the only ones. Professor McGonigal pulled out some scroll

of parchment and started to read off names in alphabetical order. one by one, each house gained a member. They had gotten to 'M'.

"Malfoy Draco." 

The blonde skipped to the stool and even before the Hat had touched his head the hat shouted for all to hear ...

"SLYTHARIN" it called

With a happy smirk on this face, Harry's friend pondered to the table at the far end which the occupants on it were cheering loudly.

A few minutes later, the professor got to 'P'.

"Potter Harry."

The dark headed boy walked nervously to the stool where thousands of eyes were upon him. Inside his head as a little voice.

"This is difficult, I haven't had this hard a chose in years. well, we can rule out Ravenclaw. You would be great at Slytharin. Definitely not a Hufflepuff. But there again you would also do well in Gryffindor too. Better be." Now he said it all out loud again."SLYTHARIN!"

The entire school gasped form every person and ghost. The green-eyed boy shuffled effortlessly, Towards where Draco had saved him a seat. "Draco, why is everyone looking at me like that?

He asked his best friend. The blonde shrugged."All I know is that your Harry Potter, the boy who lived, and the boy that everyone practically knew you were going to be in Gryffindor but ended up in good old Slytharin."

After a few more looks his way and a few more children being sorted, great big plates of food filled the tables and everyone started tucking in. All too soon, the prefects started guiding the first years to the dorms.

Down and down more steps until they led off to a secret passage, and there in front of them was...a blank wall.

"PIGFARTS" Clearly said the fifth year perfect, and the wall disappeared they all walked into the gap. It leads to a large common room with green and silver hangings and snakes was in every corner. In the middle was splendid sofas around a roaring fire.  The boy who had said the password, spoke again.

"This will be your living area for the next seven years. now for the rules before professor snape comes.

  1. **NO FIGHTING AMONGST US.** This is because all the other houses think were evil so all we have is each other.
  2. **BE RESPECTFUL AND WORK HARD.** This is one of the only ways we can get a good reputation.
  3. **DONT TELL OTHER HOUSES OUR PASSWORD.** This one is simple.
  4.   **IF YOU DO FIGHT WITH THE OTHER HOUSES, DONT SINK DOWN TO THEIR LEVEL.** This is important.
  5. **DONT GET CAUGHT.** This one is the most important one there is.



Just then the door opened, and a young man with greasy short hair flung in."I understand you know the rules. My name is professor Snape, your head of the house. Now off to bed."

And with that, he flung out of the door again, while the first years followed his instructions and went to their dorms. Draco's and Harry's bed chose a bed next to each other, got ready for bed and said goodnight. They were the only slytharin first-year boys in this dorm, the rest was in the other first-year boy dorm.

"Hey Draco, at least you will be able to get a good night sleep tonight." whispered the jet-black haired boy to his friend.

"That's if I don't get any bad dreams." joked the blonde.

"Don't worry Draco, I have nightmares too. night then," said Harry sleepily.

"Yeah, Goodnight Harry."

And within minutes both boys fell asleep, neither Dreaming for the first time in a long while.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	5. First week of school

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry find out what lessons they have.  
> And a letter from Lucius...

Harry woke up his friend the next morning to go down for breakfast. The pale-faced boy opened his eyes sleepily and saw the black haired boy smiling at him, already dressed in his school uniform.

"Morning Harry, what time did you wake up at?" The blonde asked as he sat up in bed and took a sip of water.

"I woke up at six. I must be used to it as that's the time the Dursleys wake me up at." Harry handed Draco his robes and left the room to wait for him. After five minutes, the pale boy stepped out of the room looking neat.

They strolled down to the great hall and found they were two of the first ones there. Sitting down at slytharin table Harry poured him and Draco some pumpkin juice."Thanks, Harry." Said Draco smiling.

Both boys ate in silence as people came and went, once all the students were there a hurricane of owls came swooping down and dropping letters and parcels to their owners.

An Owl flew next to the blonde and took a bite out of a sausage that was on Harry's plate. Draco ripped open the letter and Quickly read it through, his expression changing from happy to angry and scared. He passed it to Harry.

 

**Dear Draco,**

**I am proud that you are in Slytherin, on the other hand, one of your housemates wrote to me last night saying that you befriended a certain Harry Potter.**

**You know I forbade you to become friends with him Draco, why did you disobey me?**

**I will not allow it! I hope you understand why you shall not be friends with him.**

**from Lucius Malfoy.**

"Draco, don't listen to him ok. you'll be ok." The dark haired boy said kindly. A tear was falling from Draco's cheek. "Harry, I have to do as im told, or he might hurt you too.

Harry put an arm around Draco."Come on, try not to be upset. this is our first day. " As he said that, a boy with midnight blue hair came up to them and gave them their timetable.

 

**MONDAY**

**BREAKFAST(6.30-8.50)**

**period 1: potions (9.00-10.00)**

**BREAK(10.00-10.20)**

**period 2: Transfiguration(10.25-11.25)**

**period 3: charms(11.30-12.30)**

**LUNCH(12.30-1.15)**

**period 4: a history of magic(1.20-2.20)**

**period 5: Defence against the dark arts(2.25-3.25)**

**HOMEWORK CLUB(3.30-4.30)**

**DINNER(5.00-7.30)**

**The two boys were in deep conversation all over breakfast until the bell rang for it to end, with that they stood up and made their way to the dungeons.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed it.


	6. First time having a potions lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First years are having their first lessons of the year with non-other than Severus Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, I haven't written in a long time.

The two young boys went into the dungeons for their first lesson of the year. Harry and Draco stepped into the cold, bare classroom and sat reluctantly on a stool next to each other at the back of the class. 

The disconcerting smell of blood and stone filled the air as the potions master Severus Snape flung himself to his rickety old desk at the front, filled with fresh parchment, quills and a cup of coffee.

"I need you all to be silent while I take the register. if you talk or corse a disturbance, I will take one hundred points from their house. Do you understand?" snape indicated to the class while scanning the room, to make sure no one was disobeying him.

Everyone in the room nodded timidly all deciding imminently not to get on the wrong side of the professor.

The man spoke again, taking out a long piece of parchment with all the names on the register. when he got to Dracos name he sighed, but when he got to Harry's name he said sarcastically. " great, another Potter in my life."

Snape looked into the green-eyed boy's eyes. "well mister potter, let's see how well you revised. Tell me, can you name two ingredients that you can put in a shrinking solution.?"

He narrowed his dark, hollow eyes.

Harry stood up."yes sir, one of them is one rat's spleen. and another ingredient is wormwood."

snape sneered." im impressed, seem to have your mothers skills."

The black-haired boy looked at his blonde friend and smiled. Draco also looked impressed.

"So why isn't everyone writing this down?" The professor said sharply and everyone got out quills and parchment." we will be making a shrinking solution today, so pay attention."

professor Snape waved his wand and a list of instructions fell upon the board, so everyone copied them in silence for an hour. At the end of their time, Professor Snape floated between each Coldren, while scowling at the input of them all. All except Harry and Draco that is.

for the first time that day, Snape actually smiled."twenty points to Slytherin, for mister Malfoy and Mister Potters potions.they are most utterly perfect. Now pack up all of you or you shall be late for your lesson." And with that everyone left the room in a frown except for two Slytherin boys who had the biggest grins on their faces ever recorded.

"Wow Harry, we got praise from Severus Snape. Never thought id see the day," said Draco still smiling at his achievement.

Harry looked into Draco's eyes." it wasn't that good Draco. Honestly, I think you and Hermione Granger were better. Though it must have been somewhat good, otherwise Professor Snape would not have said any of that."

The blonde shook his head." I must agree that it was an epic potion harry. you are modest sometimes aren't you."

Harry snorted " yeah, I suppose so." The two boys talked and laughed all the way up to their next lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it


	7. A fight in the corridor

A few weeks into the school and the two Slytherins became very popular with all the teachers, especially professor Snape.

One Monday morning, they were heading down from breakfast when they came across an abandoned corridor.

".I'm sure this wasn't here before Harry." Implied Draco.  
The dark haired boy blinked a bit.  
"Yes, your right. This is the only way to potions." Replied Harry.

Just then a hand grabbed both of the young boys by the tie.  
It was a fifth-year Gryffindor, that they didn't know the name of.

The tall Griffindor pushed Draco with a force onto the floor and then punched Harry on the nose while holding him to the stone wall.

"Your evil Potter, you have no right to be at Hogwarts. "  
Said the deep voice of the older boy.

Draco then got the courage to stand up and defend his friend.  
"What's Harry every done to you? How would you like it if I pushed you or punched you in the face? " They little blonde Slytherin shouted.

Harry put his hands up to his nose which was bleeding tremendously. "It's fine Draco, don't make it worse." Pleaded the green-eyed boy.

"Harry, it does matter your bleeding. I will not let my friend suffer like this."Draco said, his face looking forlorn.

The Griffindor getting bored pushed Harry to the floor. "Look at the little first year Malfoy defending you Potter.  
Draco now raging with anger pushed the older boy.  
"IF YOU DARE HURT MY HARRY AGAIN IM GOING TO..."  
"I hope that's not a threat Mr Malfoy ." The large pointy nose of Severus snapes appeared around the corner. " Mr Hunstan, shouldn't you be in class?" Snape asked the Griffindor. "Detention and 100 points from Gryffindor, be off with you."

Snape looked at Draco and Harry."Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy are you ok?"  
The two Slytherins nodded.  
"I'm ok professor but Harry isn't. That boy hit him across the face and pushed him over really hard." Draco said, panicking slightly.  
"I'm fine Draco, he pushed you over as well."  
Snape rolled his eyes." well your 20 minutes late to class so follow me. I forgot you didn't know the new corridor leading to the new potions room so I came to find you. good thing I did too."

"Yes, professor. " both the boys said in unison as they followed the potions master up to the new room.


	8. Quirrel and a half

Draco and Harry were pondering to class at the beginning of December one day when they came across a classroom they didn't recognise. They went into the open door but heard talking so the two young boys decided to leave.

Just then, a voice that sounded oddly like Professor Quirrell said in a hushed tone.

"My Dark Lord, we are still a long while from reaching the stone and killing the boy."

At this precise second, Harry's scar began to hurt.

"Harry whats wrong?" asked Draco worriedly to his best friend.

Harry put his finger to his lips and said in a quieter tone. "It's Voldemort, he's in that room right now."

Both boys crept in silently. The small blonde wanted to be clever and witty by sperting out loudly. " Hi Voldi, see you've had plastic surgery on your nose lately."

Harry tried hard to keep a straight face while the other man and a half looked outraged.

"QUIRRELL, I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN LIKE THIS." Indicated Voldemort dangerously. 

Professor Quirrell turned sharply to the two boys and said in the most teacheryfied voice possible."You two, detention!"

The two Slytherins said in unison " yes sir."

Quirrell sent an unexpected killing curse at Draco but Harry jumped in front of him, sending the curse back to the teacher which hit him squarely on the chest. The effect of these made a soundless rainbow explosion, though no damage was done except the disappearance of Quirrell's body.

The blonde haired boy gasped while the raven boy smirked." That should teach anyone to mess with my best friend." said Harry."So Draco, what are you doing over Christmas?"

Before Draco could answer, a loud grunt came from the door. It turned out to be Professor Snape.

"Well well, what have my two young Slytherins been up to now?" Asked the Potions Master. 

Harry and Draco explained everything. Around ten minutes later, Professor McGonagall found Professor Snape looking quite ill on the stone cold floor.

* * *

 

 

 

When break came, Harry repeated his question he asked Draco before Snape came in.

" So any ideas what you're doing for Christmas?"

Draco had a mixed look between sad and terrified in his pale grey eyes. "Um, going home I expect. Wish you could come, Harry. I mean my father is away in the first week, don't know why. But he's back the second week, it wouldn't be a problem, just that I don't want him to hurt you."

A single, lonely tier rolled down His soft left cheek. Harry brushed it away.

"Look Draco, if Voldemort can't hurt me no one else can. Pluss i'd rather be there to protect you than to stay here and get no sleep over worry.

The raven-haired boy smiled up at his friend.

"suppose your right, Harry. I'll write to Mother, come and help me."

Harry let Draco lead him to their little room and sat down at their desk.

* * *

 

 

 

**Dear Mother,**

**I would like to invite Harry over for Christmas if that is ok with you. If this wish is inconvenient for you, then I would like to stay with him at Hogwarts. If that is inconvenient also then im sorry Mother but it's one or the other.**

**Hope to see you soon, love Draco.**

 

* * *

 

 

A few days later, the boys were stuffing their faces with breakfast when Dracos letter came.

* * *

 

**Dear Draco,**

**both of those options are fine. I would normally have had said no but thankfully your father is away longer for some reason I do not no. DO NOT TELL ANYONE I SAID THAT. It would be nice to see Harry again, but if you prefer to stay at Hogwarts then go ahead.**

**Love Mother XXX**

* * *

 

 

Dracos face beamed at Harry. " So what do you reckon we do?" Asked Draco after Harry read the letter.

"Visit your mother of course. This could be one of those things when you can only see it once in a lifetime. Answered Harry.


	9. Unexpected Arrivel.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Draco go to Malfoy Manor for Christmas. Or they think they are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter may contain some upsetting scenes.

The journey on the Hogwarts express was pleasant for the young Slytherin boys. Each carriage was decorated in colours such as Red, Green and Gold. Harry was playing watching the world go by while Draco was deep in a book called 'The horrors of Durmstrag'.

The blonde boy suddenly looked up from his book. "Im so glad Father didn't send me there. Apparently, all they do is learn Dark magic and how to brew poisons." The boy related to Harry as he put it on his lap.

The Raven haired boy stopped glaring out of the window to look at Draco." Not a school I'd go to. Who wrote it?" Harry questioned his friend.

The blonde spoke in reply ."Grindelwald, you can borrow it if you want." 

"No im fine thanks," responded Harry.

A little while later, the train slowed to a holt. The two boys got their luggage and spotted Narcissa standing in her travelling-cloak.

She apparated them to the manor and led them to a large sitting room.

" So boys, you need to tell me everything that happened the last term." Announced Narcissa poshly.

The story got told as Dracos Mother listened hard. Soon it was time for Dinner and they all got lead by a house elf into a massive dining room that could hold twenty-four people at least on the table.

"Harry dear, are you allergic to anything?" queried Mrs Malfoy.

"No Mrs Malfoy, nothing that I know of anyway." Answered the green-eyed boy.

"you can call me Narcissa you know," she stated with a smile.

"Yes, Narcissa." obeyed Harry

* * *

 

The next week went by pretty speedy. The place was buzzing with activity and the boys found themselves very drained what with the Christmas Eve party. Harry enjoyed himself very much and put this Christmas on his list as his favourite.

One Tuesday, It was snowing so much that the three of them had to stay inside. Draco was saying Narcissa the little joke he pulled while they tried to kill Voldemort.

"You know, you are very like me Draco. I would have done the same thing. Just Don't tell you, father, ok." told Narcissa.

But before Draco could reply, a deep angry voice came from the door.

"Don't tell me what."

Draco stood up with a panic-stricken face. " Morning Father."

"That does not answer my question, and why is Potter sitting in my living room. I thought I made it clear to you not to make friends with him." Lucius Malfoy nearly yelled at him.

The young blonde gulped. " Y Yes father."

"MALFOYS DO NOT STUTTER, DO YOU UNDERSTAND." Now Lucius actually shouted, rearing his wand to strike Draco.

Harry stepped in front of him once again, his temper rising to the ceiling." YOU WILL NOT HURT MY BEST FRIEND MR MALFOY, HE DOESNT DESERVE IT." 

Narcissa who was completely terrified, ran up to the boys and apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts and suddenly disapparated again leaving the two Slytherins by themselves. Harry gave the weeping Draco a massive hug to calm him down. 

"Your safe now Draco. No one is going to hurt you." Encouraged the dark haired boy.

" Harry, he came back early. he wasn't supposed to, what will happen to mother?" Draco sobbed into his friend's shoulder.

"Im sure she will be ok. Are you ok Draco? Harry asked.

Draco nodded and said, " Thank you, Harry."

"Your welcome Draco."

The two strolled up to the castle and tapped on professor snapes office door. it opened and there stood the dark-haired man. As he noticed the boys, he looked concerned.

"What happened." He asked

As Draco was in no fit state to reply, Harry said." His Father came early."

"You don't need to say any more mister Potter. Take yourself and mister Malfoy to the hospital wing to take a calming potion. I'll sort out the rest and check on Narcissa."

"yes, professor" said Harry.

Harry helped Draco to the hospital wing and madam pomphry sent them to bed. As soon as the boys head brushed their pillows, they fell into a deep sleep.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this story is making me cry. even if its short.  
> I feel sorry for Narcissa.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two owls wait for the boys in the common room.

The boys woke up in the Hospital wing feeling fully rested, both worried about Narcissa. Madam Pomfrey gave them a quick checkup before letting them go. They went down to the Slytherin common room to find two owls perched on top of one of the many the coffee tables.

One of them was a proud looking Tawney owl, probably one of the Malfoys, while the other one was a petite ruffled up barn owl that had fallen asleep. Draco ran up to the Tawney, untied the letter from its foot and read it rapidly.

The anxious face he was wearing turned into relief and called Harry over to read the contents.

"Look, Harry, it's from Mother." The blonde said grinning.

Ignoring the other owl completely, Harry went over to Draco and read the letter that was written very neatly.  

 

_**Dear Draco** _

_**Im ok. Your Father is sulking and has locked himself into his study** _

_**No need to worry ill be fine. Hope you and Harry are ok.** _

_**Love  Mother. xxx** _

 

 

The green-eyed boy glanced up from the letter. "At least your Mother is ok," said Harry.

"Yeah, I suppose." The blonde sighed

Harry peered at the sleeping barn owl and received the letter from it. " I suppose id better open my letter then. No idea who it's from though."

Draco looked confused. " you told me that you didn't have any family except me and the Dursleys."

Harry smiled at Darco. He ripped open the letter slowly. This time the writing was a little messy.

  **Dear Harry.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                              You probably never heard of me. My name is Sirius Black, I was one of your fathers best friends before he died. At the moment I am in Azkaban but wrongly imprisoned.** **I understand you are only eleven, but you need to know these things. Everyone thought I betrayed your parents because they thought I was their secret keeper when they hid from** **Voldemort, but I wasn't.  peter Pettigrew was. He betrayed them, Don't ever trust him! I hope you understand me.**

 **You may be wondering why I have never written to you before. The gauds at Azkaban only allow me to write one letter per month but accidentally gave me two pieces of parchment instead of one.** **My other correspondent is Remus Lupin. He also was one of your fathers best friend. I and Remus are still extremely good friends. Remus was made your second godfather.**

**I hope you are ok, Merry Christmas.**

**Sirius Black**

 

 

Harry gazed up from the letter. " Draco, whos Sirius Black?" questioned Harry

Draco looked up from feeding the owls 

"My cousin, why ask?" Draco asked

"He wrote me a letter, telling me he is my godfather." Harry Handed Draco the letter. it was only a few moments until The blonde looked up again.

"we need to go and see Professor Snape," said Draco.

Both Slytherin boy walked to Severus snapes privet quarters and knocked on the door. Only a minute letter did the potions master open it.

" Mister Potter, Mister Malfoy. What a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you?" Snape requested. Draco handed him Harry's letter.

"Harry got a letter from Sirius Black sir. I also got a letter from mother telling me that father is sulking in his study," said Draco

The corners of professor snapes mouth lifted a tad. " well Mister Malfoy, as long as you, your Mother and Mister Potter here are ok, I will now read this letter. come back tomorrow to collect it ok?" 

"Yes sir" both boys called in unison and turned away.

They went outside in the snow and Harry through a snowball at Draco.

The blonde gasped at the sudden coldness. "Harry Potter, you come back here now! " shouted Draco as Harry was running away

"No" shouted Harry back 

"Please, Harry?" exclaimed Draco.

"No" Harry replied

Draco fell on his knees and pretended to cry. It must have been convincing as Harry came running back. Draco Jumped up.

"Tricked you." Called Draco happily.

For the rest of the afternoon, the boys played in the snow not thinking about anything else and having the time of their lives, completely forgetting about the letter from Sirius and Narcissa.

                                                                                                                                            

* * *

 

                                                                           

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was writing this chapter when I thought to put some Wolfstar into it. what do you think?  
> If you don't know what Wolfstar is, it's a ship between Sirius and Remus.  
> Hope you enjoyed it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry decides to write a letter to Remus.

A few weeks later it was February. In that time, lessons had started again. Everyone soon heard about the mysterious letter from Sirius black, which was odd as Draco and Harry hadn't told anyone yet.

Everything was fine about the castle, the two boys were top in every class so far (except Herbology, a boy named Neville Longbottom seemed to be top in that) and enjoyed everything. Professor Snape gave Harry back his letter and told him to be careful.

on one Saturday, a chilling wind swooped down the corridor, too the owlery, that the two young Slytherins went in. Draco was going to send a letter to his mother like he does every Saturday.

while Harry was waiting, by the door watching all the owls doing whatever owls do, he had an idea.

" Hey Draco, im going to write a letter to Remus Lupin." implied Harry

Draco who never really pays attention when he is preoccupied with something important stated. "Whatever Harry"

Harry shrugged and slipped out a bit of parchment and quill from his school bag.

          

 **Dear Mr Remus Lupin,                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                Sirius wrote to me at Christmas and said that he and you are my godfathers, I want to know more about my mum and dad.** **Sirius said you and him were my dads best friends.**

Harry turned to Draco again.

" Do you want to visit your cousin in Azkaban if Remus Lupin lets us?

Draco looked at Harry "sure." and turned back to re-reading his letter for the tenth time.

 

**Could I ask you a favour? could you take me and my best friend Draco to see Sirius? If not I understand, but I would be grateful if you can.**

**yours sincerely,**

**Harry James Potter age 11**

* * *

Harry tied the letter to Hedwig's leg and sent her off.

"Hey Draco, what should we do now?" asked Harry

Draco looked and him and rolled his eyes. " Honestly Harry, Do you have to be doing something every five seconds?" He asked.

Harry smiled. " apparently so."

Draco pulled him out of the owlery and lead him to the slytharin common room.

"We are now going to play wizard chess and eat warm treacle tart, will that suit you?" asked The blonde.

Harry's eyes twinkled. " I suppose so," said Harry playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's something I guess. im trying to make my way towards my next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it.


	12. Azkaban trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus replies to Harry's letter...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to worry about in this chapter except for a little bit of wolfstar but only minor.

A few days later, Harry and Draco were sitting at the breakfast table. 

The owls flew in like they do every day and a screech owl landed into Harry's cereal. The blonde Slytherin cracked up with laughter whilst trying to drink pumpkin juice, which ended badly because he spilt it everywhere. This made both boys laugh even more.

Soon they had got the entire student population looking at them. Snape stood up and rolled his eyes. He quickly walked up to them and cleaned everything up.

“Really boys, do you want to look like a bunch of idiots?” asked Snape

Both boys shook their heads.

“I didn’t think so. Mr Potter, I think that owl is getting impatient.”

Snape walked away again but this time out of the hall.

Harry opened the, now covered in milk, letter. Draco decided his friend was taking too long, so he took it from his grasp and read it quickly.

 

 

 

**DEAR HARRY,**

**I HAVE ONLY JUST GOT YOUR LETTER AND DECIDED TO WRITE A REPLY STRAIGHT AWAY. I WOULD LOVE TO TAKE YOU AND DRACO TO SEE SIRIUS. LAST TIME I SAW HIM WAS AT CHRISTMAS.**

**SHALL WE MEET ON SATURDAY?**

**I HAVE WRITTEN A LETTER TO DUMBLEDORE AND HE SAID I COULD TAKE YOU HARRY. I HAVE ALSO WRITTEN TO NARCISSA AND SHE ALSO SAID DRACO CAN GO.**

**SEE YOU THEN**

**LOVE REMUS.J. LUPIN**

**Draco gave Harry a hug because he wanted to.**

 

 

0000000000000000000000000000

 

 

When it was Saturday, Harry and Draco waited in the entrance hall when they heard a pop.

Draco gave his friend a look.

“you can’t apparate in and out of Hogwarts.”

Harry looked up surprised.

“Draco what’s apparation?” The dark-haired boy asked.

“Oh, I forgot about the Dursleys. It's kind of like disappearing somewhere and being somewhere else the next.” Explained Draco.

 

A few moments later, a tall ill-looking man came through the big oak doors. He somehow had a big scar going across his face, which Harry found odd.

Harry stuck his hand, but Draco tapped it out of the way and shook the man’s hand first.

“I’m Remus Lupin. Nice to meet you I assume Draco?”

Draco smiled proudly which made Harry laugh.

“Don’t laugh at me Harry, it's rude.”

Remus was trying not to laugh.

“You two boys remind me of me and Sirius when we were your age.”

Harry grinned. “Really?” the small dark-haired boy asked.

“Yes, Harry. Though probably not as naughty as us. we were the pranksters of the school.”

The two boys faces lightened up.

“could you tell us?” asked the small blonde.

“Maybe later.” Replied Remus.

They passed the gates to the school and stopped.

“Now we're going to have to apparate, so hold on tight.” The older man warned.

With a pop, all three of them were spinning rather fast but the next second, they were all on the ground of a stone room.

A big bulky man asked for ID and then let them in.

Everyone was quiet as this place seemed unhappy and cold.

They walked into another room with a few wooden chairs and a pasty looking man, around Remus’ age. His hair hanging up to his shoulders. He hadn’t noticed the visitors come in so Remus coughed a little bit.

“You look a bit tired Sirius.” Implied Remus.

The man who must be Sirius turned around suddenly but then smiled widely and rushed to hug Remus.

The two young boys looked at each other confused.

“Moony, I’ve missed you.”  Said, Sirius, as he started to cry.

“I’ve missed you two Padfoot.” Wisped Remus.

After about ten minutes or so, Sirius had calmed down and realised he had just had a meltdown in front of what looked like Harry and his cousin.

“Oh, um hi.” Said Sirius weirdly.

Harry was speechless for some odd reason he couldn’t explain, so Draco spoke instead.

“Hi, Mr Black. My name is Draco Malfoy.”

Sirius smiled weakly. “I haven’t seen you since you were born. How’s your mother?”

Draco hesitated. “she’s fine. hopefully.

The black-haired man turned to Harry.

“I haven’t seen you since you for a decade ether Harry.

 

Chapter To Be Continued………


	13. part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part 2

Harry looked up sadly at his godfather. “Tell me about my mum and dad please Sirius?” The small boy gently asked.

Sirius sat down on the nearest wooden stool and looked up in the air as he tried to remember the past. “Well…well your father was probably the biggest prankster in the entire school. Everyone thought he was great, even Professor McGonagall couldn’t keep herself from laughing sometimes. Does she still teach at Hogwarts?” Sirius asked.

Draco spoke long before Harry had taken it all in. “Yes, she teaches Transfiguration.”

He went and sat beside Harry.

Sirius started again. “your father was the second greatest man in the world, still is in my eyes not that many people would believe me. He was extremely brave, hence why he was in Gryffindor. We first met on the Hogwarts express, we became friends as soon as we had spoken. A few minutes later, Remus came and asked if he could sit with us. God, he was shy then, quiet too. We could hardly hear him. Remus was very protective over something, I know what it is now, but I won’t tell you. Anyhow, I’m losing track, so next someone I can’t be bothered to name came in. next, your mother came in with Severus and sat down. Your mother was sweet and kind, and for the first six years at Hogwarts, your mother hated your father because he kind of had the knack for teasing Severus. Your father changed in the seventh year and asked out your mother and she said yes.”

Remus smiled “I think that’s the first time you actually called Severus by his name.”

Sirius snorted. “I think we all grew up.” His face fell and went paler than it was before if that was even possible. “They were twenty-one when they died, they would be proud of you Harry for being in Slytherin.”

Harry smiled. “thank you, Sirius.”

“your welcome. So, what’s happening around school?” he asked.

The next half an hour was devoted to Draco’s and Harry's term and a half.

Soon after, a strong auror stomped in.

“May I ask you to say your goodbyes.”

He stormed back out again.

Sirius looked panicked and clung onto Remus. “No… NO NO NO. God, please don’t go! Not so soon.” He started to sob in moony's shoulder. Remus sighed with regret. “I don’t want to leave you, but I have to. Oh god, I’m so sorry. I’ll come back to get you, I promise Padfoot.

Remus had started to cry as well. The two young boys just stood there in the middle of the floor, clueless about how to comfort them.

Around ten minutes later, the two men calmed down.

Sirius went to hug, the two boys. “I promise I’ll write Sirius.” Said, Harry.

Draco shook Sirius’s hand (again). “I’ll try and help you out of here, just don’t try and escape.”

At this Sirius smiled a bit.

The auror came in again. “I’m afraid I must ask you to leave now Mr Lupin.”

“I know” Remus sighed again. “love you, Sirius.”

Sirius smiled properly this time. “love you too moony.”

The auror led them out of the prison. Remus started crying quietly again.

“Are you ok Remus?” asked Harry.

Remus nodded and apparated them to Hogsmeade. “I’ll manage.”

Draco sighed.” No Remus, you’re not ok. I know what its like. You just can’t tell anybody because you think they won’t understand. I’m like that, but Harry makes sure I tell him everything and it makes me feel better. Were only eleven, but you can tell us.”

Harry grabbed Remus’s hand and pulled him into the three broomsticks where they sat in the corner table.

All three of them had butterbeer. Remus started talking rapidly as if the words were like poison.

Harrys mind suddenly clicked. “Remus, do you like Sirius?” he asked

The man's face turned bright red. “maybe… yes. Since the sixth year.”

Harry clapped his hands.” I knew it.”

Draco then sat up straight. “you only found out a minute ago, I found out ages ago.”

Remus laughed. “ok, well I need to take you to back to Hogwarts because we have out for around five hours. I’m sure you need to get to school, so you can make it for dinner. So Remus paid for the drinks and the three set of to the castle.


	14. End of term

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the end of the term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has taken so long to write this chapter, I honestly had no ideas.

Harry had packed his trunk, ready to go back to the Dursleys. It was a few months since his visit with Sirius. The dark-haired Slytherin went up to find Draco who had disappeared somewhere when he bumped into Professor Snape. 

"Oh, sorry professor," Harry said innocently.

The professor nodded and patted Harry on the shoulder. " I'm proud of you this year Mr Potter. your grades are outstanding for a first year, especially in potions."

Harry smiled."thank you, sir, have you seen Draco anywhere?" 

"Yes, he is in the entrance hall waiting for you. have a good holiday Mr Potter." 

"you too sir."

They both separated into their directions and sooner or later Harry found his best friend reading a book.

"where have you been Harry. We had better go or we will miss the train." Draco moaned while slapping harry with his book.

"Ow Draco. I was talking to professor snape anyway." He said rolling his eyes.

they got to the train and found their usual carriage. 

"you know, im dreading summer holidays. except to see mother, but that's all." Draco said sounding really sad.

Harry put his arm around him. " I know but at least its only six weeks. plus I'll write as much as I can. I promise." Harry stated.

Draco gave a week smile. " I'm counting on it."

The journey seemed longer than usual but that was ok for the two little Slytherins. It started to rain when the train approached near Cambridge but soon cleared when they pulled up into platform 9 3/4. 

The two boys got off and hugged goodbye and Draco went to Narcissa who gave him a big kiss on the head. Harry was about to enter the barrier when someone called his name. the green-eyed boy turned around and there stood Remus with a massive grin on his face.

"Hey, where are you going Harry?" he asked.

Harry looked confused." To number 4 privet drive with the Dursleys."

"No point in that. your coming to stay with me for when you're not at Hogwarts. the Dursleys are now no longer your guardians though Dumbledore doesn't know this yet." Remus said.

Harry's eyes widened."really?" he asked.

"yep," Remus answered. "take hold of my arm harry, we're going to apparate."

a  few seconds later they landed next to a big building. 

"welcome to 12 Grimmauld place. " said Remus.

"is this your house moony?" asked Harry.

" no, technically its padfoots but I live here," he answered.

They stepped inside and at first sight, it was beautiful. the hall was painted a pale blue with a cream carpet. the cabinets were made out of birch wood and the paintings were of landscapes.

The kitchen was bright and spacious with a dining table in the middle. the living room had a set of deep purple leather sofas sitting on a rug. at the other end of the room were a radio and a wizarding tv.

in the drawing room was a gigantic tapestry of the blacks family tree. there were a desk and a few chairs scattered around the place.

upstairs was five bedrooms and a library. on the next floor were bigger bedrooms with on suites and bathrooms. remus showed Harry to the door on the right. this was his bedroom. it had a double four poster bed next to the window, a wardrobe and a chest.

"is this ok for you harry?" asked Remus. 

"yes, of course, it is moony. thank you." Harry replied.

" your welcome Harry. I'll be in the library if you need me," he said whilst slowly closing the door.

Harry got straight to writing to Draco.

 

 


	15. A few little letters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry writes to Draco.

                                                                                **Malfoy Manor**

**Draco Malfoy**

**To Draco,**

**I know I only saw you yesterday but im not staying at Privet Drive anymore. Im with Moony now.** **My room is Huge and the place is epic. I looked at the family tree this morning and it had your name at the** **bottom. I don't really get it because you can't fit anyone else onto it so how am I supposed to know if im related to you.** **All pure bloods are related so that means my Dad is related to you somewhere down the** **line.**

**I hope you're ok. I should have realy said that first but I can't write properly. Ill ask moony if you can come round sometime. tomorrow maybe. Your Mother can come to, she was friends with moony at school.**

**reply ASAP**

**from Harry**

* * *

 

 

**To Harry,**

**You really Need to learn how to write a letter. As for the family tree, its magic and it grows. Just like a tree. Mother says we can come Saturday as father is at the ministry. No need to tell Remus. she has already written to him. Im fine at the moment so no need to worry.**

**From Draco.**

* * *

 

**To Draco,**

**Moony says come for a sleepover. I looked in the loft and I found a box with my mothers name on it. I opened it and inside was all these muggle movies.** **Something called Doctor Who. Apparently, she watched them when she was a little girl before she went to Hogwarts. Moony came up and told me. He said they were very good and we should watch some. I didn't know that muggle films work on a wizard tv.**

**From Harry**

* * *

 

**To Harry,**

**They can't work on our type of tv. I had to ask mother what a movie and a film was though.**

**I'll see you tomorrow.**

**from Draco.**


	16. sleep over.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Narcissa comes over.

Harry ran down the stairs and pushed pass Moony when he heard a knock on the front door. He opened it frantically and hugged Draco with such a great force that they both nearly fell over. He Pulled him up the stairs but stopped halfway up.

"Morning Narcissa. Sorry about that." 

Moony shook his head and lead Narcissa to the sitting room. 

Draco and Harry continued up to Harry's room.

"This is my room Draco. I would show you around but you already know the way around, seeing as technically this would belong to you." Harry said excitingly.

Draco looked around." Last time I came here it was all goth and black." He realised what he just said."Pun not intended. Anyway, it's all bright and colourful."

"well, I'm glad you like it," Harry said.

For a while, the two boys just sat there and talked.

They talked about quidditch and the teachers and what might happen next year. All of a sudden there was a pop.

Draco stood up suddenly. "Dobby, what are you doing." He asked.

"I need to warn you, Master Harry and Master Draco. Master Lucius is planning something." The house elf said quickly.

Harry Walked over to Dobby. "what is he planning." he asked.

Dobby's eyes widened." Well, I don't actually know sir. All I know that it has got something to do with that ugly old snake food." He said all innocently.

That made The two boys laugh. " You mean Voldi don't you Dobby," Draco said.

Dobby looked confused." No, I'm not sure Master Draco. You see Master Lucius calls him ugly old snake food." Dobby answered.

" Ok, then Dobby, could you tell mother about this, please," Draco asked.

"My pleasure Master Draco," Dobby said with a low bow.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry, it's shorter than I usually do.


	17. The next chapter

Draco and Harry ran down the stairs, but halfway there they heard Narcissa raised voice.

They continued down and went to the door. it was closed shut so they decided to listen.

"I'm sorry Remus, but I'm not letting them go." They heard Narcissa say.

"But Cissa, they'll be careful. And anyway, they have Severus to look after them." Remus protested.

"I know that, but who else is there in the castle. All they really have is each other." She retorted. "And I wouldn't put it passed that headmaster to try and kill them."

The boys looked at each other an alarm. Harry opened the door carefully and walked in, Draco following behind. Both adults looked at them pitifully.

"So are we not going to Hogwarts this year Mother?" Draco asked quietly.

"I don't know darling. I know you both want to go back, but I'm worried." Narcissa said calmly.

"so, just say you won't let us. what will you do?" Harry asked while going over to sit on the sofa, next to Remus.

"Send you to a different school?" Remus said uncertainly and looked up at Narcissa who was pacing the room. She stopped and shook her head.

"No, they'll still be in danger and be further away. well, depends where they go."

* * *

 

They talked about the matter for a while longer but settled for them to go to Hogwarts because anywhere they go they'll be in danger.

Moony looked at the clock and sighed." What do you want for dinner?" He asked.

Narcissa looked over at the boys who were looking at some pictures of their parents when they went to school.

Draco realised his mother and Remus were looking at them so he nudged his friend.

"Yeah, what?" Harry looked at Remus."Sorry, Moony. didn't hear you."Harry said.

Draco rolled his eyes." He said what do you want for dinner." He repeated.

"I don't know. Wait. You've never had takeaway before, have you?" Harry asked.

Draco's face was blank.

"Moony, could we have Chinese, please?"  Harry asked.

"if you must," Moony said while standing up." I'll go and get it. You to want to come with me?"

The two boys went and put their stuff on and the three of them went to go and pick up the Chinese.

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chinese Takeaway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chinese takeaway

It was a nice evening so the three wizards decided to walk the half mile to the nearest Chinese.

Draco was feeling excited as this would be his first time eating something like this. Harry was telling him about all the stuff they had and how it smelled wonderful but later admitted to never actually trying any as the Dursleys never let him.

When they got there, moony showed them the menu on the wall and told the boys what everything was in little detail.

"I think maybe I'll have chow main please Moony," Harry asked."What about you Draco?"

"I don't really know. I might have the same as you...oh wait. Lemon chicken. I might have that, please." He asked.

Moony nodded his head and ordered it all including what he got for himself and Narcissa.

Remus put a heating charm on the bag when it was ready and they all walked back to Grimmauld place.

When they arrived, they sat down at the kitchen table and started tucking in. well, the boys did because Narcissa didn't really eat anything and Remus was watching them with an amused smile. 

Narcissa went out of the room and came back with a letter and gave it to Moony."This came when you were out." She sat and then sat down again.

Remus ripped it open eagerly and smiled when he read it. He gave it to Harry who was watching the letter like an eagle.

**Dear Moony and Harry,**

**There is nothing much to say except I have been staring at a wall for the past month.**

**Well, drawing on it with a permanent marker that somehow found its way in my belongings.**

**when you next come, please bring some books and stuff like that, and**

**some photogarphs of Harry cuz its as boring as my life has been for nearly 11 years, and**

**im supposed to be in here for my entire life.**

**I love you two to the moon and back (i love that joke)**

**love from Padfoot.xxx**

**p.s Tell Draco and Cissy I send my love.**

When Harry had finished, he gave the letter to Draco and then looked expectedly at Moony.

"So when are we seeing him again?"He asked.

Remus thought for a minute."Sometime next week maybe, and you two boys could maybe make him something, like an album."

Draco had now finished the letter and gave it back to Moony.

* * *

 

After dinner, the two young boys went upstares again. They put on their pyjamas and then went through some boxes they found in a corner earlier full of photos of Hogwarts in the 1970s. It had pictures of their parents when they were young.

One of them was a young Remus and Padfoot, around 16 laying by the lake holding hands but completely asleep. Another one was an eleven-year-old Lily Next to a thirteen-year-old Narcissa, standing proudly and holding rewards.

They were at it for nearly two hours when Narcissa came up to them to see what they were doing. she looked over their shoulders and at that precise moment, Harry had taken out a picture of her last day at Hogwarts. Again, she was with Lily, but this time the two of them were kissing.

As soon as Narcissa had recognised it, she snatched it out of Harry's hand.

"Sorry about that boys. It was James's idea of a joke but I thought he destroyed that ridiculous picture."Narcissa quickly said.

Draco and Harry looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Im really confused right now mother," Draco whispered.

Narcissa smiled a little." I remember the day well, I mean it was my last day." she sat down on the floor in front of the boys."Well, I had two groups of friends back then, the people my house and age and then you had the younger Gryffindors which, to be honest, was my favourite. In it was; Lily, James, Remus, Sirius and Peter. Severus used to be in it as well but by that time he and Lily had fallen out." Narcissa stopped for a breather, and Harry cut in.

"so you were best friends with my parents?"He asked. Draco just kept quiet and listened because he was intrigued to know why his mother had kissed Harry's mother.

"Yes, I was. so on the last day, James had suggested playing spin the bottle. He said he bet I wouldn't be able to do it but I wanted to prove him wrong to say that I can have fun. so I didn't realise he had a camera on him and I was the first to spin it. As you can possibly guess it landed on Lily."

Remus walked in and grinned when he heard what Narcissa was talking about." I remember that day, Lovely big prank that James didn't tell me until after it happened. Then he kept making up rumours about it three weeks after you left Cissa.

"Mother, did you like it?" Draco asked innocently.

Harry and Remus burst out laughing, and Narcissa turned a dark shade of red.

"Umm..." She started but Moony cut in.

"Well, I know Lily did and it looked like you did too. But who am I to judge because it was hilarious."

"That's enough Remus, and it was just a game." Narcissa said."Ok, boys that enough of the stories, go to bed."

Draco and Harry said goodnight to Narcissa and then she went out of the room. Before Remus left Harry called him over.

"One more question Remus," Harry said while Moony turned and sat on his bed that he was also sharing with Draco.

"Ok Harry, just one more for today."

"How did you and Padfoot get together?" He asked.

"That's a bit of a hard question, can I tell you another time?" Remus said.

"Ok. Night Moony." Harry said while sighing.

"Night Boys," Remus said going out the door.

Harry turned to his friend.

"It's weird seeing our parents doing stuff like that isn't it," he said.

"Yeah. though I would never imagine my mum kissing yours even if it was only a game." Draco Replied."Night Harry."

"Night."

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Narcissa younger than she is btw.


	19. Luna

Harry and Draco were standing outside the Hogwarts Express along with Remus and Narcissa. They said their goodbyes and Narcissa made them promise to write and keep safe.   
“Moony, please get Sirius out of prison as fast as you can,” Harry instructed, then he and Draco traipsed towards a door. They tried to find an empty carriage, but they all had other students in them, so they had to make do with one with a small long-blond haired girl who was reading a magazine.  
“Can we sit here?” Draco asked her.  
The Girl nodded her head. “I’m Luna by the way.”


	20. Luna part 2

"Oh, I know you. Luna Lovegood is it?" Draco said, putting out his hand.

The boys sat down opposite Luna.

"Yes, I am. You're Draco Malfoy. My Dad doesn't like your Dad." Luna said, not realising it was a sensitive thing to say. Draco looked down.

"Not many people do. This is Harry by the way," he said, indicating to Harry.

"Nice to meet you, Harry Potter," Luna said.

Harry nodded in reply but not taking in much notice as Draco was still sad. He hugged him with one arm.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

After the long and tiring journey, they arrived at Hogwarts. The boys said goodbye to Luna who had gone off into the boats and then jumped onto a carriage. 

"Ron Weasley's sister is here this year isn't she?" Draco asked Harry.

"Yeah, I think so," Harry replied.

They got off the carriage and went to their table. They sat at the end nearest to the door as they were almost the first ones in. Severus Snape strode into the hall and caught their eye. He nodded when the boys waved at him.

The sorting ceremony was alright according to Harry but he nearly fell asleep until the food appeared onto the table. He served himself a jacket potato with cheese. He looked at Draco who seemed to be contemplating something.

"Harry, did you notice that Luna was put into Ravenclaw?" Draco questioned.

"Yeah. Wait she's going to be picked on like hell." Harry answered. 

We'll look after her. We know what it's like." The blonde boy stated.

Harry smiled and nodded. "You would make a good big brother Draco."

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the first part of this chapter.


End file.
